Why must be You?
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Yang terakhir. Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menciummu?" NaruSasu, sho-ai, AU, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto is Kishimoto's Mine**

**Warning: Positive OOC, AU, shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!**

**_Why must be You?_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

BRAKK!

Suara yang cukup keras itu datang dari salah satu ruangan kelas. Si pelaku yang melakukannya memandang sinis ke arah sosok pemuda pirang yang hanya duduk santai sambil memandang ke arahnya.

Sudah dari beberapa menit lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tapi kedua sosok itu masih tinggal di kelas yang kini dilingkupi suasana sunyi. Keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Ya, hanya mereka berdua. Dua orang pemuda dengan daya tarik yang berbeda.

"Kau mengamuk, 'Suke?" Si pirang bertanya dengan santainya. Ia berpangku dagu memandang orang yang kini sedang diliputi rasa marah tak jelas.

"Berisik!"

Hening setelah itu. Kini, angin sejuklah yang menjadi pelengkap di antara mereka, menerbangkan setiap helaian rambut yang berbeda warna. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tan si pirang.

"Jangan tersenyum ke arahku, idiot."

"Memangnya kenapa? Salahkah, hm?"

Diam. Pemuda raven itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas memojokkannya. Memojokkan dalam arti ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan perasaan sesungguhnya pada si pirang.

"Kenapa harus kau yang membuat jantungku berdebar? Kenapa harus kau yang membuatku salah tingkah? Kenapa harus kau orangnya, idiot?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke. Dilihatnya dada pemuda raven itu kembang kempis setelah mengucapkan unek-uneknya sendiri. Oh...

"Jawabannya mudah, 'Suke. Itu karena kau menyukaiku. Ya, kau menyukaiku."

"Idiot! Tak mungkin, baka!" Mata _onyx_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Benarkah dirinya menyukai pemuda pirang yang berada di depannya itu? Benarkah dirinya menyimpan perasaan lebih dari seorang teman padanya? Pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe'? Benarkah?

"Kau berkata tak mungkin, tapi hatimu berucap sebaliknya. Dan artinya adalah 'ya'. Lagian, kenapa kau marah-marah sendiri ketika aku datang ke sini, hah?"

"Itu bukan karena kau, tapi-"

"Kalau kau tak percaya," Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas membalikkan fakta yang ada. "_I'll prove it_, 'Suke." Senyuman terkembang lagi di wajah tan Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung balik menatap mata biru di depannya.

Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Sangat aneh hingga dirinya sendiri tak mengerti. Sesulit itukah ia mengartikan perasaannya pada Naruto? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah menemukan jawabannya.

"Tatap mataku," pinta Naruto seraya menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

Biru bertemu onyx.

Kedua mata itu saling menatap. Mencoba mengerti perasaan apa yang tersirat di sana.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku... tidak tahu,"

"Kalau begini, apa yang kau rasakan?" Kali ini jemari tan itu meraih kedua tangan putih susu Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat.

"...Hangat," seru Sasuke pelan. Mata onyx miliknya masih menatap mata biru yang seindah langit itu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Dan sekarang apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang ada di hatiku?" Jemari tan itu bergerak menuntun tangan putih susu Sasuke untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Rasakan," pinta Naruto dengan suara halusnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak, bodoh!"

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Setiap debaran jantungku ini kau selalu ada, 'Suke."

"..."

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa ringan melihat wajah _stoic_ Sasuke yang kini tertekuk sebal. "Yang terakhir. Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku menciummu?"

"Kau tak pernah melakukannya, Dobe. Kau itu bodoh apa-?"

Begitu lembut. Begitu hangat dan sedikit basah.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna ketika bibir sang pemuda pirang menyentuh bibirnya. Terkejut memang, tapi setelah itu mata _onyx_ Sasuke terpejam menikmati ciuman yang diberikan sang pemuda pirang.

Ia tahu. Ia sadar. Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya telah terperangkap dalam cinta gila yang sulit ia pahami. Dan itu mengartikan bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naruto.

"Kau menyukaiku," ujar Naruto yang kini melepas ciumannya dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"Hn, mungkin."

"Hei, kau tak menolak saat kucium malah menikmatinya, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah terjawab itu.

"Akan kubuat kau semakin mengerti apa perasaanmu terhadapku malam ini,"

"Che! Jangan bercanda!"

"Hm? Oke, kita lihat saja, siapa yang tidak berdaya nanti malam." Senyum kecil yang menyeringai dari Naruto menyudahi percakapan itu. Dengan Sasuke sebagai sasarannya.

"Baka-Dobe, _shut up_!"

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
